The Flower with Only One Pedal
by GoldenSunset
Summary: oneshot: The evening of Hinata's 15 birthday. Hinata's feelings of inferiority haven't left her, but new feelings have developed. At her party, there was one person she wanted to be there more than anyone, and it isn't Naruto.


NejiHina Oneshot

Flower with Only One Pedal

Hinata sat in the garden, spinning a flower in her fingers. It was the night of her 15 birthday, and there was a big celebration. Everyone she knew was there. Besides one person.

The night was early, and the stars were clear. There was a slight breeze, moving her now longer hair. The moon gave it an almost blue shine. Her modest dark purple dress danceded around her ankles and the short sleeve danced across are shoulders.

Lights were bright from the party, which the ballroom was only a few yards away. She could see the people dancing, laughing and enjoying themselves not even noticing Hinata wasn't there.

She spun a flower in her fingertips back and forth, watching it intently. The one person Hinata wanted to be there, at her party, with her, didn't bother to show up.

Sighing, she started to pluck off the petals to the flower, mumbling 'he likes me' one one pedal and 'he likes me not' on another. Hinata continued to pluck off pedals until she got to the last one.

"Hinata-sama? What are you doing out here? Your party's in there." Hinata looked up to see a Hyuuga smirking at her, pointing to the building behind him. "...Neji-nisan...?" He stood in front of Hinata. "why aren't you at the party? It is _you're _party remember?"

She smiled, looking down at her flower with only one pedal, moving it back and forth with her fingers. "...Y-yeah... I remember."

Neji looked at her, then sat in front of her, in the grass. "Why aren't you there?" She blushed, remembering her reason for leaving the party for the garden. Neji smirked again when he saw Hinata's expression.

"Well? Why?" Hinata's blush worsened. "...Well... a-ano... Neji-nichan..." Hinata felt heat rising to her face, "... I... um... really... w-wanted you t-t be there...!" she finished, staring at the flower with only one pedal so she couldn't see Neji's reaction.

"...Well, Hinata-sama..." Neji said into the silence, while moving next to Hinata. He took her free hand in his, in the process, he dragged her attention also to him. Hinata's face was still red from embarrassment when Neji took her hand and took her attention away from the one pedaled flower. "Well, Hinata-sama... I'm here now."

Heat rose to Hinata's face again. She turned her attention back to the flower with only one pedal, but Neji slipped his finger under her chin, and made her look at him. Her lavender eyes met his and everything seemed to stop. He seemed to get closer to her, and she began to inch towards him as well. Hinata's eyes darted from Neji's eyes, to his lips and back. His eyes focused on her, until his lips touched hers. Nothing seemed to matter to him besides Hinata anymore. Hinata's eyes widened when hers and Neji's lips connected, but she relaxed, closing her lavender eyes and kissed him back. She dropped the flower with only one pedal, and touched her finger tips to his cheek. Neji's hand still held Hinata's other, and he did not let go.

The kiss ended, and Hinata looked at Neji, red returning to her face again. Her eyes looked at the grass and her hand returned to the flower she dropped. Neji smiled, "...do you want to return to your party now, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata glanced up at him. "...sure, ok..." Neji stood up and held out his hand to help Hinata up. She smiled shyly, and reached for his hand. Neji grabbed it and pulled her up gently.

Hinata's free hand moved to her chest, but noticed the flower. "...ano, Neji-niichan, go ahead, I'll be right there, ok?" Neji looked at her. "sure." He moved closer to her. "I'll be waiting." He kissed her cheek.

Before he walked away, he smiled at her. Hinata smiled, shyly, back. Looking to her flower with only one pedal and her smile grew. She pulled off the last pedal and whispered happily, "he likes me...!"


End file.
